Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 + (10 - 5 \times 7) \times 4 $
Explanation: $ = 8 + (10 - 35) \times 4 $ $ = 8 + (-25) \times 4 $ $ = 8 - 100 $ $ = -92 $